1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for percussion instruments, and, more particularly, to such systems and methods for mounting drum shells.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional drums are known to comprise a generally cylindrical shell with a drum head affixed at least one end, for example, with the use of a rim. In such a system, the head thereby is in direct contact with the shell, and the shell is typically bored through to permit access by the attachment means. This is believed to be a less than desirable practice, since such direct contact dampens the shell's vibration and its resonance. Therefore, attempts have been made in the art to eliminate this direct attachment and drilling of holes in the shell by encasing free-floating drum shells in cage-like devices affixed between the top and bottom heads. Drum tuning mechanisms are also known in the art that similarly include a free-floating drum shell.
However, the prior art systems are difficult to align and tune. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a drum shell mounting system wherein the drum shell is free-floating with respect to the heads, that is easier to align, and that is easily tunable.